This research proposed to explore mechanisms by which virus infections provoke asthma attacks, some host factors which may alter the immune response and will attempt to devise simple ways to interrupt viral transmission. The viral mechanisms are analyzed in two ways, using granulocyte receptors as an indicator or beta adrenergic response and in viro smooth muscle preparations obtained from autopsy specimens. Host factors are analyzed by characterizing the isotype responses in serumand secretions and studying mechanisms of IgE control in biosynthesis experiments.